Une mercenaire parmi les nains
by Rachel Rekha
Summary: Avant de partir pour tenter de récupéré leur royaume, la compagnie des treize nains ainsi que Bilbo font la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche semblant connaître Gandalf. Elle sera prête à tout pour aider ses compagnons même si cela s'avérera compliqué.
1. Chap 1: L'arrivée en Conté

Ils attendaient tous le dernier des nains qui était en retard. Thorin était en route, il arriva alors devant la porte qui était marquée d'un signe fait au préalable par Gandalf. Il toqua de toutes ses forces à la porte du hobbit. Celui-ci ouvrit, surprit de voir encore un nain à accueillir chez lui. Le nain se dirigea vers la table et salua Gandalf.

« - Thorin ! S'exclamèrent tous les nains de la tablée.

\- Bonjour, pouvons-nous commencer ? Le temps presse Gandalf.

\- Nous attendons un autre membre qui fera parti de cette aventure.

\- Très bien. »

Une silhouette marchait sous la pluie battante, invisible et silencieuse. Elle emprunta le chemin menant à la Contée en s'assurant que personne ne la suive. Elle arriva à sa destination, la coquette porte que le magicien lui avait indiqué. Elle toqua deux fois quand, la porte s'ouvrit.

« - Heu, il n'y a plus de place pour manger ni pour boire, bafouilla le hobbit.

\- Mais, je ne viens pas pour ça, dit-elle tout en retirant sa capuche par politesse.

\- Ah, vous, d'accord, très bien, rentrez, je vous en prie.

-Merci, monsieur ?

\- Saquet.

-Saquet. »

Elle rentra dans la maison transformait en capharnaüm par les nains qui, étaient treize. Ils étaient attablés les uns sur les autres, certains étaient sobres, d'autres non. Elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour parler que tous les nains se turent et se retournèrent vers elle, le regard interrogateur

« - Bonjour, messieurs.

\- Ah, Tara, on ne vous attendez plus ! s'exclama Gandalf, content de la voir. Je suis heureux de vous voir.

\- Navrée d'être en retard, j'ai été retardée.

-Par quoi ? Dites-moi tout.

\- Eh bien, les mercenaires ont encore fait une offensive, ils prient en otage tout mon équipage! Les chiens!

\- Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Bon, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé?

\- Une mission que vous ferez en compagnie de ces hommes.

\- Très bien, qu'elle est la récompense? Vous savez que je ne travaille pas sans argent.

-Oui, je sais Tara, décidément vous êtes toujours la même.

\- Et bien oui, mais l'argent que je gagne est toujours mérité ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas … vous aurez votre récompense, soyez patiente.

\- Très bien, puisque c'est vous Gandalf, j'accepte que vous me payez plus tard, du moyen que vous me payez, c'est le principal, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle balaya la salle à manger de son regard vert que faisait ressortir les lumières tamisées de la demeure. Tara avait les cheveux bruns constellaient de reflets bronze du au soleil et à l'air iodé de son pays. Sa chevelure était attachée en un chignon déstructuré par les longues heures de routes A leurs regards, elle savait que les nains doutaient de sa venue ,en même temps, elle ne savait également plus trop ce qu'elle venait faire ici. Pour eux, elle était plus un fardeau qu'une aide à leur quête.

« - Et, pourquoi une femme se joindrait-elle à une compagnie de treize nains pour les aider dans leur quête ?

\- Elle a bien plus de ressources que vous ne le pensez, maître nain, répondit le magicien en regardant Tara.

Tara esquissa un sourire à ce regard.

-Maître nain, à moi seule j'ai tenu et je tiens toujours un navire d'une centaine d'hommes à mes ordres. Je suis la seule femme de mon peuple à tenir le rang de capitaine d'un navire comme La Perle Blanche. Gandalf m'a envoyé ici afin de vous aider dans votre quête. Si Gandalf le dit c'est que cela est utile pour nous tous y compris pour vous.

\- Je doute de votre parole, quand nous serons dans la montagne avec ce trésor, n'essaierez-vous pas de d'en dérober une partie?

\- Non, aucunement.

-Votre attrait pour l'argent semble dire le contraire.

\- Estoy una hija de la mar ! Mi madre es la mar y mi padre es el viento ! Ignorante ! Dit la jeune femme en colère qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Non, ne partez pas ! S'exclamèrent Kili et Fili, visiblement sous le charme de Tara. Nous allons réglaient cela avec Thorin, en privé puis, nous reviendrons vous voir.

-Très bien mais faites vite, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages. »


	2. Chap 2 : Une soirée bien arrosée

Tous les nains se réunirent autour de la table en compagnie du magicien. Tara elle s'était assise sur un fauteuil en compagnie du hobbit. Elle trouvait la situation totalement incongrue, treize nains se méfiaient d'elle alors qu'elle était venue jusqu'ici pour les aider. Tara tourna la tête en direction du hobbit qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

« - Oui, j'ai un problème ou quoi ?

\- Non, non, je vous regardais juste.

\- Vous regardiez quoi ?

\- Et bien vous, n'ayez crainte les nains vous accepterons dans cette aventure.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que j'attend qu'ils m'acceptent ? Je n'attend pour personne, je le fais simplement pour Gandalf. Il m'a tiré d'affaires dans biens des circonstances. Croyez-moi, je serai bien mieux ailleurs.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-De quoi ?

-De diriger un navire, de voguer sur les mers en écoutant le vent ?

\- C'est la liberté mon cher hobbit. Vous êtes libre, plus rien ni personne ne peux vous retenir.

-Mais, ce n'est pas dangereux pour une femme ?

\- Monsieur Saquet, j'ai une centaine d'hommes à mon commandement, un navire et plusieurs barriques de rhum dans mon rafiau. Alors est-ce que cela est dangereux de voguer sur les mers ? Non, pas si on adopte la mer, si on la ressent, si on la vit. Puis, je pourrai vous posez la même question : Est-ce que cela est dangereux de vivre ici, avachit à longueur de journée dans un fauteuil ?

\- Je …

\- Vous rêvez d'aventure monsieur Saquet, mais vous êtes incapable d'abandonner votre confort pour une vie pleine d'aventures et de liberté. Sans même le savoir, vous êtes prisonnier de votre vie, libérez-vous de cette prison dorée !

\- Madame euh …

\- Osez Bilbo, osez !

-Oui, mais il me faut du temps, d'accord !

-Très bien, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

\- Non, non, il n'y a pas de mal.

-Bon, c'est quand qu'ils on finit ?

\- Bientôt je crois. »

Tous les nains ainsi que Gandalf se dirigèrent vers Tara pour lui annoncer la réponse.

« - Tara, je m'excuse de vous avoir traité ainsi, s'excusa Thorin

\- Je vous pardonne.

-Vous pouvez venir avec nous.

-Très bien.

-Vous ne nous dites pas merci ?

-Non, plus rien ne me retenait ici, c'est plutôt vous qui devriez me dire merci.

-Bon, bienvenue dans cette aventure et MERCI de vous être déplacée pour nous aider.

\- Bon, où est le rhum ?

\- Vous buvez de l'alcool ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Les femmes en Terre du Milieu n'en boivent pas.

-Et bien, je suis capitaine de La Perle Blanche, j'estime qu'une femme a le droit de boire l'alcool.

-Bon, très bien, comme vous voudrez, soupira Thorin qui avait visiblement lâché l'affaire avec la jeune femme. »

Tara alla vers la table où l'alcool et la nourriture étaient posé.

« - Asseyez-vous, je vous pris. Dit Fili en lui tirant la chaise.

\- Pourquoi me tirez-vous la chaise ? Vous avez peur que je tombe ou quoi ?

\- Non, c'est juste que vous êtes une dame et que je me dois d'être courtois avec vous comme le serait n'importe quel homme.

\- Ecoutez, je suis habituée aux hommes, j'étais la seule femme à bord de mon navire et les hommes de l'équipage n'étaient pas aussi courtois que vous … Alors, s'il vous plaît, je vous pris d'arrêter de me faire des courbettes.

\- Très bien, très bien. »

Tara s'assit donc sur une chaise, elle avait soif après ce long et périlleux voyage qui l'avait conduit ici. La table débordait de fromages, de viandes, de pain et d'alcool. Elle s'adressa à Bilbo qui était en train de se demander comment il allait ranger le désordre des nains.

« - Excusez-moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous n'auriez pas du rhum par hasard ?

\- Non, non, attendez, si peut-être. C'est pour les nains ?

\- Non, c'est pour moi, vous voyez la bière, c'est pour ceux qui ne savent pas apprécier le bon alcool.

\- Mais, vous buvez ?

\- Oui, quelle question ! J'adore ça !

\- Oh, mais vous arrivez à tenir l'alcool ?

\- Oui, les femmes dans ce domaine là sont plus fortes que les hommes je dois dire. Cela sera notre secret, d'accord ?

\- Non, je ne vous donnerez pas cette bouteille !

\- Allez Bilbo, donnez-lui cette bouteille, si la demoiselle arrive à tenir l'alcool. La taquina Kili. »

Le hobbit donna la bouteille à Kili qui la donna à Tara. Elle se mit alors à boire de bon cœur sans s'arrêter. Kili n'en revenait pas, il n'avait jamais vu une femme boire autant d'alcool en si peu de temps. Il essaya de faire de même mais, il loucha et tomba dans les bras de la jeune femme qui rigolait.

« - Vous voyez, qu'est ce que je disais, les fmemes sont plus fortes pour tenir l'alcool! - Que vous êtes belle Tara ! Je veux vous épouser !

\- Honnêtement, si je devez me marier, ce ne serai pas avec vous…»

La jeune femme accompagna le jeune nain ivre et le posa sur un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée.

« - Kili ! Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Demanda Thorin.

\- Rien, rien, je vois des oiseaux partout, c'est tout !

\- Tu as encore bu, trop bu, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire à tort et à travers ! Excusez-le, Tara.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, demain, il aura juste un peu de mal à se réveiller, c'est tout, plaisanta Tara.

\- Oui, venez, allez vous reposez dans l'une des chambres mises à votre disposition

\- Avec plaisir, à demain Kili !

\- A demain belle sirène des mers bleus comme le ciel ! »


	3. Chap 3 : Le comencement de la quête

Le lendemain matin, Tara se réveilla , elle chercha du regard son épée qui n'était plus à côté d'elle. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et vit Thorin et les autres nains examinaient son épée.

« - Bonjour, que faites-vous avec mon épée ? Sans ma permission ?

\- Nous la regardons, c'est une bonne épée, quelle est votre arme préférée ? Demanda Thorin.

\- L'épée, et je commence à m'initier à l'arc.

\- Très bien, vous êtes-vous déjà battue ?

\- Maintes fois, maître nain.

-Vous êtes habile au combat d'après ce que j'ai entendu et savez user de vos charmes pour tromper votre adversaire. Vous êtes plus mesquine que vous en avez l'air.

\- Je suis flattée ! Pour moi, c'est un compliment.

\- Vous avez signé la décharge d'engagement dans cette aventure. Dorénavant, vous faites partie de cette quête. Cependant, je ne peux garantir votre sécurité.

-Rassurez-vous, je peux garantir ma sécurité seule.

\- Très bien, mettons-nous en route.

\- Mais, vous n'attendez pas le hobbit ?

-Non, il ne viendra peut-être pas.

-Bon, très bien. »

Ce n'était pas le moment pour Tara de s'imposer, elle venait juste d'intégrer la compagnie de Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Elle ne savait pas où cela allait la mener exactement mais elle en avait cure, c'était comme si une force inconnue la poussait à continuer le chemin avec ses drôles de nains. Tara savait que le hobbit viendrait car, elle savait qu'elle lui avait donné envie de se joindre à cette aventure.

« - Tara, que pensez-vous du hobbit, va-t-il venir ?

\- Je pense qu'il viendra, non j'en suis sûre. Et vous ?

-Moi aussi, il viendra, dit Gandalf l'air plus que confiant. »

Ils étaient en train de commencer le voyage quand, ils entendirent une voix familière, c'était la voix de notre cher hobbit qui déboulait à toute vitesse en leur direction. Ils donnèrent un poney à Bilbo qui visiblement n'avait aucune notions d'équitation.

« -Vous me devez des sous les gars ! Plaisanta Tara

\- Cours toujours ! Répliqua Fili.

-Nous avions parié !

\- Bon très bien, tiens, dit Fili en lui lançant sa bourse remplie de pièces.

\- Merci ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Fais attention ou bien elle finira par te ruiner ! Dit Kili en riant.

\- J'entend ce que vous dites ! Dit Tara en tirant l'oreille du nain.

-Aiii, arrêtez, par pitié !

\- Très bien ! Fit la jeune femme en lui lâchant l'oreille qui était devenue toute rouge. »

Quant au hobbit, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et Tara ce fut un plaisir de lui expliquait.

« - Pourquoi Fili vous a-t-il lancer sa bourse ?

-Mon cher hobbit, il avait parié que vous ne viendriez pas ainsi que plus de la moitié des nains.

-Et vous qu'aviez-vous pariez ? S'enquit Bilbo.

-Rassurez-vous ! J'étais persuadée que vous viendriez !

-Ah cela me rassure …

-Vous verrez, vous allez vivre des choses absolument extraordinaires ! Qu'aucun hobbit ne vivra jamais !

-Merci beaucoup Tara.

-De rien ! Monsieur Saquet ! »

Très vite, il commença à éternuer et à réclamer un mouchoir, ils s'arrêtèrent alors de nouveau.

« - Arrêtez-vous ! Il faut faire demi-tour! J'ai oublié mon mouchoir.

\- Tenez, dit Bofur en arrachant un morceau de sa tunique.

\- Merci … remercia le hobbit. »

Ils parcoururent des paysages incroyables que Tara n'avait jamais vu. Des plaines verdoyantes aux forêts angoissantes, elle était comme dans un rêve avec cette drôle compagnie de nains, ce hobbit ne sachant pas ce qu'il veut et enfin ce magicien qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Elle connaissait l'air iodé mais pas l'air de la campagne. Cet air était chargé de senteurs mystérieuses et indescriptibles pour la jeune femme. Thorin décida de faire une pause voyant que tout le monde en avait besoin. De plus, la nuit commençait à tomber. Les nains s'afférèrent à faire un feu et préparer le repas. Tara quant à elle s'isola un moment du groupe. Elle sentait que cette aventure la changerait à jamais, que les rencontres qu'elle ferait changeraient sa vie. Evidemment, depuis son enfance, on lui avait appris à ne s'attacher à personne car, à chaque fois, elle devait repartir de plus belle dans cette étendue bleue où l'on pouvait se sentir seule parfois. Mais, c'était la vie qu'elle avait choisi, à errer par delà les mers avec son équipage, tentant de gagner sa vie par des magouilles et des mensonges. Tara était pensive et se mit à l'écart des nains pour réfléchir. Elle était venue ici pour aider un ami qui en avait besoin. En effet car Gandalf lui avait sauvé la vie dans biens des moments, elle lui devait bien ça. Fili et Kili, les deux frères, voyant que la jeune femme était à l'écart du groupe décidèrent d'aller la voir.

« - Qu'avez-vous ? Qu'Est-ce qui vous tourmente ? Demanda Kili.

\- Rien, c'est juste que j'ai le mal de cheval, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je suis habituée à voyager sur un navire pas sur un cheval… Avant, j'étais la capitaine de la Perle Blanche. Maintenant, je ne suis plus rien, les hommes de mon équipage sont presque tous morts.

\- Quel est votre ennemi ? Interrogea Fili.

\- Un mercenaire ennemi, il a tué tout mon équipage avec son armée alors que je m'apprêtais à partir vous rencontrer, c'est pour cela que je suis arrivée en retard. Malgré la situation j'ai pu m'échapper.

-Comment ? S'étonna Kili.

\- A la nage, puis j'ai continué à pied.

\- Je vois, rien ne vous arrêtes à ce que j'entend. Nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous, répliquèrent les deux frères. Vous devriez dormir, nous vous protégeront.

\- Oui, nous allons dire que quand je promet quelque chose, je le fais. Et au fait, je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée ! Et je veux du rhum !

\- Très bien, mais vu votre état il serait plus sage de …

Mais le blond n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme s'était levée et buvait déjà l'alcool.

\- Le rhum est un bon moyen de ne plus avoir mal nulle part ! S'exclama Tara

\- Oui mais il vaudrait mieux que vous …

\- No soy una niña ! Soy una mujer, comandante de la Perla Blanca !

Les deux nains se regardèrent l'air surpris, ne comprenant pas ce que Tara disait. Elle parlait fort, ne se souciant guère des autres qui essayaient de dormir.

\- Bonne nuit Tara, dit Fili.

-Buena noche ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en colère tout en continuant de boire. »

Cependant, Tara n'arrivait pas à s'endormir à cause des ronflements du nain dont elle était à côté. Elle décida donc de rejoindre ceux qui étaient encore éveillés. La jeune femme se dirigea vers eux. Balin contait l'histoire de la prise du royaume des nains par les orques et l'exploit de Thorin qui avait battu l'orque pâle à l'aide d'un simple bout de bois. La jeune femme écoutait ces paroles avec attention. Le récit finit, le hobbit demanda si l'orque était toujours en vie, Thorin lui rétorqua qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Tara se tût mais elle pressentait qu'Azog le profanateur était encore de ce monde. Elle alla se recouchait en pensant à tous ses hommes, morts pour elle.


	4. Chap 4 : Une enfance coupée en deux

Bonjour ! Après une longue absence, je me décide enfin à reposter cette fiction, vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Tara et sur son enfance. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla en dernier ou plutôt Fili la réveilla, à ses risques et périls … Il faut dire que Tara n'était pas très docile au réveil, il fallait y aller avec prudence. Fili s'approcha de Tara puis secoua son épaule encore une fois doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer. Mais, la jeune femme mit un coup de poing au nain qui, eut un mouvement de recul en se tenant le nez.

« - Hey, ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper !

\- Oh, pardon j'ai le sommeil on va dire agité !

-C'est bon, ce n'est rien, mettons-nous en route, nous vous attendons.

-Allons-y alors ! Fit l'intéressée tout en se redressant vivement. »

Ils reprirent la route sous des torrents de pluie, n'aidant pas les nains à avancer. Tara quant à elle était habituée à l'eau, elle avait grandit avec elle, cela l'importunait peu.

Elle était tout le contraire des nains, habitués à l'humidité des mines de la Moria mais pas à rester sous la pluie pendant un bon moment.

« - Dites, monsieur Gandalf, ne pouvez-vous rien faire contre ce déluge ? Se plaignit Dori qui était trempé.

\- Il pleut maître Dori, et il continuera de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse. Si vous voulez que le temps change, il vous faut trouver un autre magicien ! Rétorqua habilement le magicien.

\- Sage réponse Gandalf ! S'exclama Tara dans un éclat de rire. Vous les nains vous êtes habitués à l'humidité des mines de la Moria mais nous, les marins nous sommes habitués à tous les temps ! Dit la jeune femme pas peu fière d'elle.

\- C'est vrai ? S'interrogea Fili

-Et bien oui, nous n'attendons pas que la pluie cesse, nous naviguons en pleine mer, nous devons faire avec les caprices de la nature !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Dit Fili avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. »

Ils continuèrent leur route, traversant la forêt mystérieuse qui semblait souffrir d'un mal inconnu. La jeune femme était sensible à la nature. Son éducation était basée sur le respect de la mer et de la nature en général. On lui avait toujours dit qu'en donnant à la mer, elle donnait en retour. En regardant les étoiles étincelant dans la nuit, en étant attentive aux courants marins, sa seconde mère lui donnait. Elle lui donnait la direction où aller en dialoguant secrètement avec les astres de la nuit . Ils traversaient les grandes plaines entourées de roches qui semblaient veiller sur la compagnie. Puis, Thorin décida de s'arrêter devant une maison en ruine.

« - Nous passerons la nuit ici ! Ordonna-t-il. Fili, Kili,Tara occupez-vous des poneys ! Et surtout restez prêts d'eux.

\- Un fermier et sa famille vivaient ici. Dit Gandalf désolé devant les ruines de la petite maison. Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de nous remettre en route, nous pourrions aller à la Vallée Cachée.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'approcherai pas de cet endroit.

\- Pourquoi ? Les elfes nous aideraient, nous aurions à manger, un lit, des conseils.

\- Je n'ai que faire de leurs conseils, regardez, je vous ai fait confiance pour cette aventure et vous nous amenez quoi ? Une fille totalement dépravée, alcoolique et qui a laissé la moitié de son équipage se faire tuer !

\- C'est parce que je n'avais pas le choix, maître nain. Alors, avant de parler dans mon dos, vous feriez mieux de vous regardez d'abord !

\- Et de plus, nous avions une carte que nous pouvons lire ! Le seigneur Elrond peut nous aider.

\- C'est vrai, à quoi sert une carte si on ne peut pas la lire !

\- Vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Un dragon attaque Erebor, quelle aide avons-nous reçue des Elfes ? Des Orques pillent la Moria, profanent nos salles sacrées, les Elfes regardent et ne font rien. Et je devrez aller voir ceux-là même qui ont trahis mon grand-père ?

\- Ecoutez Gandalf, je l'ai plusieurs fois écouté dans des situations critiques, donnez sa chance au seigneur Elrond, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas comme ses ancêtres. Conseilla la jeune femme.

\- Et vous n'êtes ni votre père, ni votre grand-père, je ne vous ai pas donnez cette carte et cette clé pour que vous ressassiez le passé.

\- J'ignorai qu'elles vous appartenaient ! Et vous Tara, je suis sûr qu'une fois les portes des mines ouvertes, vous vous empresseraient de voler les richesses de mon peuple !

\- Oui, si vous le dites. Répliqua Tara avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Hurla le magicien.

Gandalf s'éloigna des deux individus qui continuaient à se traiter de noms d'oiseaux. Tara parlait dans sa langue natale et Thorin dans la sienne, ce qui donnait un mélange tout à fait incompréhensible pour les autres nains et le hobbit. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Gandalf était parti, mécontent des comportements des deux compères.

« - Mais, où est Gandalf ? Demanda Tara.

\- Il est partit, il nous a laissé. Dit Bilbo d'un ton grave et triste.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Thorin

-Il a dit que la seule personne censée ici était lui puis, il est partit.

-Très bien, si il veut partir, qu'il parte ! Dépêche-toi Bombur, on a faim ! Ordonna Thorin au nain. »

Les nains s'afférèrent alors à faire un feu pour commencer à préparer à manger. Tara quant à elle avait rejoins Fili et Kili pour surveiller les poneys comme l'avait demander Thorin. Les deux neveux avaient l'air un peu plus joyeux que leur oncle en ce moment qui, n'arrêtait pas de vociférer des insultes à l'égard des elfes.

« - Oh, au fait, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire votre connaissance. Réalisa Kili. D'où venez-vous exactement ?

\- Je suis née sur une île s'appelant Aramo, j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance dans une petite maison placée sur une falaise où l'on pouvait sentir les embruns et l'air iodé vous parvenir au visage.

\- Vu comme vous en parlez, cela doit être sacrément une belle île. Rêva Kili.

-Oui, elle était jusqu'à ce que les marcheurs noirs ne détruisent tout sur leur passage.

\- Mais qui sont-ils ?

\- Des spectres noirs, on ne peut les tuer mais eux le peuvent. Ils viennent des profondeurs de l'océan, ce sont des âmes perdues qui n'ont pas su trouver le chemin menant vers le Bien. Après l'attaque des spectres je fus recueillie par un mercenaire qu'on nommait Dunon, il possédait un navire, la Perle Blanche dont j'ai hérité. Cet homme m'a considéré comme sa fille. Il m'a appris à voler, mentir et tricher et cela m'a bien servie dans certaines situations ! Et vous ? Je raconte mon enfance mais je ne connais pas la vôtre.

\- Oui, alors, par où commencer ? Hmm … Ah oui ! Nous sommes deux frères et … Commença Fili.

-Oui mais ça, je le sais déjà ! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- Euh oui, pardonnez-moi. Nous savons juste que nos deux pères sont morts au combat pour défendre nos mines. Nous avons été adopté par notre oncle Thorin, et plus tard, nous hériterons du royaume des nains que Thorin rebâtira.

\- Alors comme cela vous êtes les héritiers du royaume des Nains. C'est très bien, oh, Bilbo arrive avec notre souper !

\- Ca tombe bien, j'ai faim, je pourrai avaler un troll des cavernes ! S'exclama Kili.

\- Je te déconseillerai, ça doit avoir mauvais goût ! Plaisanta Fili. »

Tara s'éloigna alors pour donner à manger aux poneys. Mais, il en manquait deux … Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, elle alla alerter les deux frères qui discutaient tranquillement avec le hobbit.

« - Euh, les garçons.

\- Oui ?

-Il y a un petit problème …

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, nous avions 16 poneys, nous n'en avons plus que 14 maintenant … Que fait-on ?

\- Nous n'allons pas prévenir Thorin, ça va l'inquiéter. Mais, en tant que cambrioleur, vous pourriez étudier la question.

\- Heu … oui, quelque chose de gros a déraciner ces arbres, de très gros et de potentiellement très dangereux.

-Oui mais ça, tout le monde peut le voir maître hobbit, avec la taille de ces empreintes, ce n'est pas un homme ! Conclua Tara.

\- Ce sont des Trolls. Dit Kili.

Mais Tara n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'ils étaient déjà partis avec le hobbit voir qui avait bien pu les poneys. Elle se retrouva seule, donc elle décida de ramasser du bois pour le feu du campement qui en avait bien besoin. Tara retourna donc au campement avec les brindilles de bois mais, personne. Elle décida d'attendre un instant, ils allaient bien revenir à un moment ou à un autre ces nains ! Pour passer le temps elle entama une chanson que lui chantait souvent Dunen, le mercenaire qui l'avait recueillie et pris soin d'elle comme sa fille.

« - Depuis que je suis tout petit ma mère m'a répété  
Petit fais attention, tu n'es pas très futé  
Ton père était comme toi, il est mort à la guerre  
En chantant des chansons et en buvant de la bière  
À tous ceux qui m'accusent de faire pleurer maman  
Parce que j'ai pris la route le jour de mes seize ans  
À ceux-là je réponds que je pourrais faire pire  
Je pourrais regretter et penser à revenir

Lève ton verre mon ami, le jour n'est pas fini  
Le soleil brille encore sur nos sombres remords  
Et partout où qu'on aille sur cette terre des hommes  
Il n'y a qu'une vérité : Tous les chemins mènent au rhum

Une nuit dans une ruelle, j'ai croisé un vieillard  
Des cornes ornaient son front et ses yeux étaient noirs  
Il m'a montré un pacte que je devais signer  
Je pris la plume et sans vouloir, renversai l'encrier  
À tous ceux qui m'accusent d'avoir mon âme au diable vendue  
Quand il a vu qui j'étais, même lui n'en a pas voulu  
Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait que faire de l'âme des crétins  
Il m'a dit garde ton âme, pousse tes fesses et reprend ton chemin. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Pour info : Aramo veut dire tranquille en celte et Dunon veut dire fort. La chanson est de Corrigan Fest et s'intitule ; "Tous les chemins mènent au rhum" Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !N'oubliez pas de laisser une petit review ça fait toujours plaisir merci !


	5. Chap 5 : Conseils culinaires et épée

Bonjour/Bonsoir, ça va longtemps ! Donc nouveau chapitre qui a mit pas mal de temps à sortir de ma tite tête ^^ Excusez pour le retard ainsi que pour les fautes d'orthographe si il y en a ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tara chantait à tue-tête mais, au bout d'une heure, elle décida d'aller voir où se trouvaient les nains . La jeune femme marcha longuement dans la forêt .Quand, elle atterrie devant trois énormes trolls des montagnes et c'est là qu'elle vit tous les nains et le hobbit emballés dans des sacs, prêts a être manger. Elle décida alors de surgir des buissons mais tomba car elle avait un peu abusée de la boisson, la chanson qu'elle avait chanté avant n'aidant pas à rester sobre. Tara se releva et tituba jusqu'aux trolls.

« - Mais, qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? Demanda l'un des trolls à ses acolytes.

\- Je … je me suis perdue, ne faites pas attention à moi je vais repartir! Fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur mais à la fois confus.

\- Oh que si, pourquoi une femelle se perdrait dans la forêt à une heure pareille ? S'interrogea le troll en approchant sa face ignoble du visage de Tara.

\- Et bien parce que je je … cherchais des nains moi aussi parce que j'aime les manger ! Mentit-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Fit la créature, suspicieuse.

\- Oui, je vous assure. En fait j'adore le nain ! Mais vous allez faire une erreur ! Leur annonça-t-elle.

\- Une erreur ? Répondit un des trolls.

-Oui, comment vous allez les cuire ? Demanda la jeune femme

\- Ben rôtis à la broche, pourquoi ? Dit le cuisinier, fier de ce qu'il avait attrapé.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Leur peau n'est pas bonne à manger, trop dure ! Dit-elle d'un air outragé en perdant légèrement l'équilibre.

\- Ah, que proposes-tu alors ? Lui répondit l'un des trolls, visiblement vexé de la remise en cause de ses capacités de cuisinier.

\- Il faut … les … les faire bouillir ! Prononça - t- elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi ? Non ! S'exclamèrent les nains tous en cœur.

-En fait non, il ne faut pas les manger car ils ont une maladie rare ! Rectifia la jeune femme au vu de la réaction des nains.

\- Ah, c'est quoi ? Dit l'un des trolls, intrigué par cette révélation.

-C'est la … euh …, chercha Tara. Elle avait trop bu et l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir.

-Oui, allez dis-nous ! Renchérit l'une des créatures.

\- C'est la Tariopipa ! Lâcha la mercenaire en essayant d'être le plus possible sûre d'elle.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Questionna la créature.

\- Des parasites ! S'exclama Tara en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de parasites ! Dit Kili, en colère.

Mais, Thorin donna un coup à celui-ci qui, quelques secondes plus tard affirma le contraire.

-J'ai des parasites ! Prononcèrent tous les nains.

\- Tu crois que on sait pas ce qui tu es train de faire ? Comprit l'une des créatures, en colère.

\- Quoi ? Je ne fais rien du tout, je vous donne des conseils, mentit-elle en reculant au fur et à mesure que les trolls avançaient vers elle.

\- Espèce de fouine ! La traita l'un des monstres.

\- Hé, gros lard ! Je suis pas une fouine ! Dit-elle en sortant son épée.

Soudain, le magicien apparut et cassa un bout du rocher qui protégeait les trolls de la lumière, chose qui les faisaient se changer en pierre.

-Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! Cria Gandalf. »

Tous les nains étaient sains et sauf grâce à la jeune femme qui avait eu l'idée de gagner du temps. Elle était en train d'aider Bombur à se relever quand, Fili vint la voir pour la remercier.

« - Merci beaucoup Tara, sans vous, nous serions dans une assiette, servis avec de la sauge ! Plaisanta Fili

-De rien, votre quête n'est pas terminée ! Bon je vais aider les autres ! Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tara … l'interpella Fili.

\- Oui ? Fit-elle en se retournant.

\- Pourquoi titubez-vous ? Lui demanda le nain.

\- Pour rien, répondit honteusement la mercenaire en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous avez bu, remarqua le blond.

-Euh, oui … cela se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Tara.

-Et bien oui, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je suis revenue au campement et il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous partis je ne sais où, donc, j'ai chanté pour passer le temps et j'ai un peu bu aussi … dit-elle un peu honteuse.

-Bon allez, venez, ce n'est rien, Thorin veut partir vers la caverne des trolls, la rassura Fili. »

La compagnie marcha longuement dans la forêt puis, ils découvrirent la caverne secrète des trolls. Ce n'était pas une caverne mais plutôt un trou où les trolls revenaient à l'aube après avoir dévorer les voyageurs de la région qui osaient s'aventurer vers leur habitat plus que lugubre. Les nains descendirent dans cette caverne, elle empestait la charogne et la peur des hommes que les trolls avaient capturé puis mangeaient. Au fond, le sol était couvert de pièces d'or et de bijoux plus lumineux les uns que les autres. Tara n'avait jamais vu autant de richesses de sa vie. Elle fouilla un peu dans le désordre de pièces et de bijoux puis, elle découvrit une épée dont elle ne connaissait pas l'origine. La jeune femme décida de venir vers le magicien pour lever les mystères sur cette étrange lame.

« - Gandalf ? Appela la jeune femme.

-Hm ? Fit le magicien.

\- D'où vient cette épée ? Demanda Tara.

\- Cette épée ma chère Tara vient de Foncombe, c'est une très belle lame, vous ne pouvez rêver mieux, lui répondit Gandalf en observant la lame.

\- Très bien, merci, dit-elle.

-Elle vous sera très utile, affirma l'Istari.

\- Je n'en doute pas Gandalf, lui dit Tara en esquissant un sourire. »

Après avoir fouiller la grotte, la compagnie ressortit avec quelques nouvelles armes qui étaient enfouies sous terre. Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui intriguait fortement Tara, elle voyait le hobbit avec une épée dans les mains, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers Bilbo qui semblait figé et dépassé par les événements.

« - Ah Tara, comment allez-vous ? Réussit à demander la hobbit.

\- Très bien mais cela ne semble pas être votre cas, maître hobbit, devina-t-elle.

\- Oh, si, si c'est juste que les discours de Gandalf sont disons, encourageants, dit-il, un peu déprimé par le discours qu'il avait eu avec Gandalf auparavant.

\- Il n'y pas que le discours du magicien qui vous met dans cet état là, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Tara.

\- Oui, vous savez, il m'a dit que j'aurai a me servir de mon épée. Mais, je ne sais pas comment, enfin, je … essaya-t-il de prononcer, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Vous avez peur ? Lui demanda la jeune femme avec presque de la tendresse.

-Et bien, un peu, vous savez, je n'ai jamais tué personne, je suis un Saquet de Cul-de-Sac, habitant en Comté et je ne sais pas si … dit le hobbit, intimidé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Bilbo, vous trouverez le courage nécessaire quand vous serez dans l'action. Tout se passera bien si nous sommes attaqués … Tenta Tara pour rassurer le hobbit et se rassurer elle-même.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ce bruit ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça approche on dirait … »


End file.
